swingingadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Einsteins' Adventures of Ratatouille
Little Einsteins' Adventures of Ratatouille is a new movie. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Dr. Calico, Penny, Penny's Mom, Joey, Vinnie, Bobby, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Gazelle, Bonnie & Stu Hopps, Mrs. Otterton, Duke Weaselton, Flash, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Officer McHorn, Finnick, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Gideon Grey, Emmet Otterton, Drill Instructor, Frantic Pig, Fabinne Growley, Peter Moosebridge, Dr. Badger, Doug, Woolter and Jessie, Three Ram Bullies, Priscilla, Nangi, Bucky & Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Timber Wolves, Swinton, Mr. Manchas, Koslov, Officer Francine, Officer Fangmeyer, Officer Grizzoli, Officer Delgato, Officer Wolford, Officer Higgins, Officer Snarlof, Judy's 275 Siblings, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Gene, Cy-Bugs, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Nicelanders, Sugar Rush Racers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, SpongeBob's Parents, Patrick's Family, Tentacles Family, Betsy Krabs, Squilliam, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Larry the Lobster, Queen Amphitrite, Prince Triton, Princess Mindy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Terk, Tantor, Stitch, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason, Phil, Stefino, Vitaly, Sonya, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Andalusian Triplets, Manu & Maya, The Dancing Dogs, Gia, Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, Leadboottom, Lil Dipper, Maru, Windlifter, El Chupacabra, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Roper, Mayday, Andre, Harvey and Winnie, Pulaski, Ol' Jammer, Secretaary of the Interior, Muir, Ryker, Cabbie, Dynamite, Drip, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots, Fiona, Dragon, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Pigs, Humpty, Kitty Softpaws, Three Blind Mice, Ogre Babies, Dronkeys, King Harold, Queen Lillian, Brogan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Doris, Various Ogres, Marlene, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Bill and Ben, Stanley, Mavis, Salty, Harvey, Diesel 10, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, The Fat Controller, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, Terence, Trevor, Lewis, Wilbur, Franny, Bud, Billie, Joe, Tallulah, Petunia, Lefty, Carl the Robot, Buster, Laszlo, Tiny, Singing Frogs, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, The Duke of Wesleton, Oaken, Marshmallow, Snowgies, Trolls, Pabbie, Barry B. Benson, Vanessa, Mooseblood, Ken, Janet, Adam, Martin, Roddy, Rita, Sid, Rita's family, Kubo, Monkey/Sariatu, Beetle/Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Hosato, Hashi, Kameyo, Mari, Minae, Aikom Miho, Ken, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Benny, Vitruvius, Good Cop, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Rex Dangervest, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, General Sweet Mayhem, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Gandalf, Ghost, Robin, Batgirl, Professor Dumbledore, Speed Racer, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Alfred Pennyworth, Lord Garmadon, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorus, Magpie, Egghead, Various Lego Characters, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Hal, PR-T, Captain B. McCrea, Other Robots, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Mack, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Doc Hudson, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Otis, Siddeley, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix Racers, Cruz Ramirez, Mrs. Fritter, Natalie Certain, Smokey, Louise Nash, Junior Moon, River Scott, Piston Cup Racers, Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, Wee Dingwall, Maudie, Lord Macintosh, Harris, Hubert, Hamish, Angus, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Ariel, Flounder, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Louis, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Glimmer, Hannah Montana, Robby Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Oliver Oken, Jackson Stewart, Rico Suave, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Dave, Jack, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, Martha, Darbus, Tenny, Lisa, Lucille, Falstaff, Coach Kellogg, Susan, Alan, Cyndra, Thomas Fulton, Coach Jack, Darby, Vance, Tiara, Jimmie Zara, Donnie Dion, Charlie Danforth, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Morkubine Porcupine, Mayor Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Mr. Woolensworth, Goosey Loosey, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Casandra, Four Sisters, The Stabbingtion Brothers, Captian of the Guard, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Baymax, Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago, Tadasahi Hamada, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Yokai, Alistair Krei, Theo/Turbo, Chet, Tito Lopez, Smoove Move, Burn, Paz, Whiplash, Angelo Lopez, Kim-Ly, Bobby, Skidmark, White Shadow, Carl, Snails, the Colemans (Anna, Tess, Harry, Maddie, and Jake), Moana, Maui, Heihei, Pua, Tamatoa, Mini Maui, Samson the Lion, Benny the Squirrel, Bridget the Giraffe, Ryan the Lion Cub, Nigel the Koala, Larry the Snake, Cloak & Camo, Stan & Carmine, Kazar the Wildebeest, and Blaggar the Wildebeest will guest star in this film. *''Little Einsteins'', Bolt, Zootopia, Wreck-It Ralph, The Muppets, Scrooge McDuck and Money, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Once and Twice Upon a Christmas, ''Classic shorts that feature Huey, Dewey, and Louie, ''DuckTales, Chip 'n' Dale ''shorts, ''Planes films, Meet the Robinsons, Frozen, Toy Story films, WALL-E, Cars films, Brave, The Incredibles, The Three Little Pigs (1933 film), Cinderella ''films, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, the Lilo and Stitch series, the Aladdin films, Mulan films, The Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas films, Hannah Montana series, High School Musical films, Chicken Little, Tangled, Phineas and Ferb, Peter Pan ''films, the ''Tinker Bell films, Big Hero 6, Freaky Friday, Moana, The Wild, and Ratatouille are all made by Disney. *Both Zootopia, Cars 2, The Incredibles, and Ratatouille were also made by Disney and featured music scores composed by Michael Giacchino. *''Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue'', Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat, and Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt, Shrek the Third, Thomas and Friends: Series 11, Meet the Robinsons, Bee Movie, High School Musical 2, and Ratatouille are all released in 2007. Category:Little Einsteins' Adventures of Ratatouille Category:Little Einsteins' Adventure Series